


Choices

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Archived From FanFiction.Net, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Written in 2001, but amusing?, so it's kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-06
Updated: 2001-02-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: A farscape choose your own adventure story! You become Aeryn Sun, and get to decide how she spends her day!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2001! I'm including the original disclaimers and author's notes, because those are part of the charm of early 2001's fanfiction.net writing. I'm also including the original typos, for -authenticity~. I am, however, editing out a part where I got a littttle more explicit than I'm comfortable with, because I was definitely too young in 2001 to be writing like that.

Disclaimer: Yadda- yadda- not mine!

 

 

Notes: This is a Farscape choose your own adventure story where you... yes you! Get to be Aeryn Sun. So do it your way. Depending on the choices you make, this could be a Shippy PWP, an action/adventure story, or some fahrbot mixture of the two. Have fun!

 

Archiving: Sure, just let me know. 

 

Feedback: Yes please! :)

\---------------------

You are sitting in your quarters aboard Talyn, cleaning your pulse rifle. The ships sleep cycle has just ended, though most of your crewmates have yet to wake up. John, for instance, is lying on his half of the bed you have been sharing, and snoring rather loudly. You smile, finding the sounds he is emitting slightly amusing.

 

Outside you can hear the first beginnings of the morning's activity. You can here soft footfalls on the other side of the door, as Crais stalks around the great Levithin. You can also here Stark and Rygil arguing through the thin walls that separate your rooms. You smile as their voices suddenly become high pitched, and even more annoyed.

 

After awhile you get a little tired of John's snoring, and decide to wake the human up.

 

 

~ If you wake him up by shaking him roughly, and yelling his name, jump to chapter two.

 

~ If you awaken him with a kiss, go to chapter three.


	2. Chapter 2

You grab onto the humans shoulders and shake him roughly. He somehow manages to remain inactive.

 

"John! John! Wake the frell up!" Still the human doesn't budge. Finally, after nearly a quarter of an arn of not so gentle coaxing, he opens his stunning blue eyes.

 

"Morning Sunshine," John says, pushing his tired body off the bed. You smile, knowing exactly why he's tired. "Did you really have to wake me up?" He asks. You nod.

 

" A few of Talyn's systems still need to be repaired." You explain. He gives you an utterly enigmatic grin as he begins to get dressed.

 

Then you begin to move down the halls, slightly annoyed by the fact that John is following you a bit to closely.

 

~ Go to chapter four


	3. Chapter 3

Smiling at your own folly, you plant a gentle kiss on John's lips. He awakens instantly, with a happy smile plastered on his face.

 

"Morning Sunshine" He says, pulling you further down onto the bed. You return his grin and then kiss him again. You surprise him by pulling away, and heading out the door.

 

When he follows, you give him a playful look, and continue to move down Talyn's halls.

 

 

~ Go to chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

You are leaning over Talyn's propulsion system becoming more and more frustrated with its refusal to work. It seems that every time you get this Levithin in perfect working order, something else breaks.

 

John is sitting there, handing you various tools, and generally not being of much help. You stiffen slightly with surprise as his hand touches your shoulder. You feel his hand making tiny circles on your skin.

 

You turn to him.

 

 

~ If you tell him to go away and let you work in peace, go to chapter five.

 

~ If you don't discourage him in the least, go to chapter six.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chrichton, I'm actually trying to *do* something here." You snap. Usually you are pleased by the human's attentions, but today he is simply getting on your nerves. John looks hurt, but he begins to do as you say.

 

You continue to fiddle with the system, until suddenly the ship shakes as if under attack. There is a small fizz of electricity, as the cable you were holding explodes in your hand. Ouch!

 

John comes running back to you, a look of concern crossing his features as he sees your bleeding hand. You dismiss that look quickly.

 

"I'm fine"

~ If you go to command to find out what the frell is going on, go to chapter 7

 

~ If you comm. Crais and ask him what's going on, go to chapter 8


	6. Chapter 6

You don't discourage John's attentions, though you do your best to concentrate on your work at least somewhat.

 

A triumphant smile spreads across your face.

 

"There. Almost done... just have to..." Suddenly the entire ship rocks, sending you and John off balance. You land halfway cushioned in his lap. The cable you had been holding bursts, sending a painful wave of heat through your left hand. You drop it, with a small exclamation of pain. The vessel rocks again.

 

Before you can get up, John takes your injured hand in his own, examining it.

 

 

"We don't have time for this." You announce, jerking your hand away painfully.

 

 

~ If you go to command to find out what the frell is going on, go to chapter 7

 

~ If you comm. Crais to ask him what's happening, go to chapter 8

 

~ If you are annoyed with the sudden inclusion of a (gasp) crisis in this story, and you want to simply ignore it and go make out with Chrichton go to chapter 9


	7. Chapter 7

You race to command, with John following faithfully behind you. The first thing you see is Crais, lying on the floor, completely unconscious.

 

"Frell." You murmur, moving some fallen debris off him. Debris from Talyn. You don't even want to think how much pain the young Levithin is likely to be in-you don't want to think how difficult he will be to control either.

 

You order Talyn to turn the view screen on. He responds to your voice command, showing you an image of a rather large Luxan vessel. Luxan? Why the hezmona are the Luxans attacking?

 

~ If you hail the Luxan Ship, go to chapter 10

 

~ If you decide to shoot first, ask questions later, go to chapter 11.


	8. Chapter 8

You hit your comm. badge, calling out Crais's name once... twice. No answer. You realize you'll have to go to command to find out what's going on.

 

~ Go to Chapter 7.


	9. Chapter 9

You smile at Chrichton, leading him back towards your quarters. You kiss him, just before the questioning look fully forms on his face. You push him down onto the bed, kissing him more and more passionately. Then the entire ship explodes from an enemy attack that you could have stopped had you not been so preoccupied, you shipper, you!

 

 

~End. Go back and try again!


	10. Chapter 10

"Talyn, please open a channel to the attacking vessel." You say. Talyn complies, and the face of an angry Luxan appears on the view screen.

 

"I am Ta Tarn!" He announces, "Why have you fired on my vessel Peacekeeper?"

 

"We did not fire on your vessel." You reply angrily. Tarn merely scowls.

 

"You are not the captain of this vessel." He notes. "I have no onus against you... it is Crais..." The view screen suddenly blinks out, and Talyn begins firing on his own accord.

 

"Talyn, Talyn stop that!" You order, but he does not listen. An image of the Luxen ship exploding shows on the view screen.

 

~If you go and try to disable Talyn's weapons, go to chapter 13

 

~ If you attend to Crais, go to Chapter 14


	11. Chapter 11

"Talyn, open weapons fire," You order. John intervenes.

 

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Aeryn. We don't even no why their firing on us." You stare at the human momentarily.

 

 

~ If you give in, and open communications to the ship go to chapter 10

 

~ If you tell Chrichton to shut up, go on to chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

You give John a harsh look.

 

"Shut up." You say, angrier at whoever's firing on you with out provocation, than the human. You repeat your order to Talyn, and he gleefully complies. He shows you an image on the view screen of a Luxan ship exploding. You nod, satisfied.

 

~ Go to chapter 14


	13. Chapter 13

With a sigh you cut the last necessary wire. You know that Talyn won't be able to shoot at anything, until you repair him. Now the only things you have to worry about are airlocks...

 

You return to command, and are relieved to see that John has already taken care of Crais. You are reminded of the throbbing pain in your own hand.

 

The doors swish open, and John walks in. He is caring a small role of gauze in his hand.

 

~If you have John administer to your injured hand go to chapter 15

 

~ If you take the gauze and administer to your injured hand, go to chapter 16


	14. Chapter 14

You lift Crais's inert body off the floor, your frustration evident in your face. There is a quick burst of pain in you injure hand. You ignore it, but John doesn't.

 

"I'll take him." He says. You nod, transferring Crais's solid weight to his hands. He slings him over his shoulder, and you follow him to Talyn's make shift med bay. He lays Crais down on a small cot, and you examine him.

 

"He's alright." You say, "Just a miner concussion. He'll wake up soon." John nods, taking a role of medical gauze off a nearby shelf.

 

 

~If you have John administer to your injured hand go to chapter 15

 

~ If you take the gauze and administer to your injured hand, go to chapter 16


	15. Chapter 15

You hold out your hand, and watch as John rolls several layers off cool white gauze over it. When he's finished, he takes your hand, and touches it lightly with his lips.

 

"What are you doing?" You ask. He smiles, a bit sheepishly.

 

"Um... an Earth custom. I'm kissing it better." You smile at him, the tension off the day fading from your face. You kiss his lips.

 

~End


	16. Chapter 16

You snatch the gauze from his hand, tense and frustrated by the day's events. You do your best to use your other hand to rap it around your injured appendage. John turns and leaves, knowing better than to hang around you when your in this kind of mood.

 

~End


End file.
